


酒神精神

by Mereeeee



Category: AB6IX (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-28
Updated: 2020-06-28
Packaged: 2021-03-04 05:20:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,174
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24958261
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mereeeee/pseuds/Mereeeee
Relationships: Kim Donghyun/Park Woojin





	酒神精神

第一千次朴佑镇把脸贴到大理石吧台上企图降温，客人都不会在这时候点酒，因为金东贤在台上表演。他说不清楚自己对这个漂亮得像女孩的哥哥有什么想法，只是每次金东贤开口唱的时候，那双勾人的眼睛总会看得他忍不住脸红。  
金东贤偏爱唱小情歌，甜腻腻的声音多情又温柔，朴佑镇说他阴险狡猾，故意要人遐想。金东贤说酒吧不就是这样，喝昏了头就要发/情。他会在朴佑镇呲着牙抗议的时候刮他的鼻梁，轻飘飘留一句：我们小酒保可不能醉噢。  
每个灯光像蒙了雾的夜晚，朴佑镇看金东贤翘二郎腿拨弦，那只打节拍晃来晃去的脚穿着最普通的帆布鞋，踝骨圆碌碌，脚尖却晃荡又挑剔，指到谁今晚就会和谁做爱。金东贤的眼睛望过来时，朴佑镇会想，今天会是自己吗。  
可惜从来都不是他。  
金东贤从酒吧带回家的男男女女无一例外都会在第二天早上闪人，朴佑镇试过多煮一份早餐，也见过笑得不怀好意跟金东贤提议三人行的色狼，可金东贤通通不以为意地拒绝，把试图留下来的人们赶到门外，末了附赠一句谁也别打我弟的主意。  
可是朴佑镇的小虎牙很招人疼，哥哥姐姐来了不少，借点酒勾搭弟弟的不在少数。可惜朴佑镇怕生，他哥能只跟见过一面的人滚上床，而他觉得自己这辈子都做不到。金东贤会打趣问他今晚营业能开张吗，他说不敢抢东贤哥的生意。金东贤笑得脸皱起来，继续重复那句朴佑镇听了无数次的话：不能醉。  
也是第一千次金东贤唱着歌，盯着吧台的小酒保看。朴佑镇半张脸压在台面上，视线被拉扯又颠倒，金东贤看过来的时候，正歪头要和他对视。台上的哥哥被灯照得有些晃眼，客人们的香烟好像裹挟了甜腻，地下酒吧不通风，除了熏红了酒保的脸，还雾化了歌手的声音。  
半只耳听不真切，朴佑镇像跳进水里，鼻腔里还有氯的味道。他喘不上气，眼睛里只有红色的唇、上挑的尖利眼尾。金东贤啊，他喟叹几声，再也看不得，索性整张脸压上台面，鼻尖被挤压变形，冰冷的大理石很快也被额头的热染跑了。  
释放了右耳，就听得见台上突然带笑的歌声钻过了层叠的烟雾。  
朴佑镇暗骂，从桌底拿出酒杯和威士忌，冰块掉进酒杯里叮当，不大不小地勾得金东贤哑了嗓，酒液撞击杯壁汩汩响，朴佑镇就举起酒杯，对着金东贤的视线抿一口、再抿一口。金东贤自己喜欢喝得世界错乱，可一点也不喜欢弟弟喝酒，他打着酒嗝要弟弟照顾时还会反过来嫌弃朴佑镇制服上的酒味。  
杰克丹尼有蜜味，因为下酒料是金东贤的眼睛。朴佑镇只知道看，却听不进半句歌词，只听得嗡嗡响，心跳跟音响共振。  
他光明正大地走神，面对客人只会顺手抄起手边的酒瓶倒酒加冰块，粗鲁又敷衍，客人问他你哥有那么好看吗，他回答只是看了就要醉。那你哥今晚宠幸谁，朴佑镇听了终于舍得瞧一眼客人的龅牙，随口丢一句反正不是你。  
他哥什么都要最好的，他打量满堂客人，只有角落卡座里一个长卷发的姐姐最好看。他躲在吧台后面乱想，姐姐的下垂眼看起来很乖、谁来酒吧还穿针织开衫、晚上可能是最传统的传教士……云云，他从青春期开始和他哥同居，对幻想金东贤肉/体这事堪称业界大师。

金东贤很少唱那么久。唱满营业时间只能是因为未寻到佳人，无聊夜晚靠吉他作陪——作陪得朴佑镇有些慌乱。他来回看角落的姐姐，明目张胆到姐姐注意到他的视线，起身走到吧台，对他说随便来一杯。  
朴佑镇盯着那件柔软的开衫老半天，给她调了杯百利甜加牛奶。那姐姐笑了半天，只舔了一口就再也不尝，酒杯推远了，她趴在吧台上抬眼看朴佑镇：你们歌手怎么还在唱，不是说只唱两小时就选人上床，荒唐一夜再把人赶走。  
朴佑镇撇嘴，倒了百利甜就嘟囔：从哪听来的。  
他们都这么说，说他长得好看。姐姐伸手，朴佑镇的脸颊被捏得猝不及防。但是我觉得你更好看。  
他下意识扭了头去看金东贤，冷不丁对上那双弯得像月牙的眼睛，吓得他又急急从吧台后边抽身，几步就走上舞台。彼时金东贤刚结束一首歌，取了变调夹一下下胡乱拨着弦，朴佑镇抢了他的话筒，宣布酒吧打烊赶紧各回各家。  
明明离关门还有一个小时，金东贤也不言语，坐在高脚凳上笑。  
为什么呢，朴佑镇想，他为什么可以那么从容。客人走了七七八八，剩下的几个磨蹭着被朴佑镇推出了大门，卷帘门半拉，空留一个猫着腰逃跑的位置。他靠在墙壁上，霓虹招牌把他的脸染得支离破碎。  
客人的味道乌烟瘴气，变空的酒吧像温床。这个时候朴佑镇喝下去的酒精才开始反噬，迷迷糊糊地他看见金东贤又拿起吉他，缓缓唱情爱。  
那些模糊视线的灯光他还没有关，整个空间扭曲得不像样。那些缠绵的空气叫他作呕，混杂着酒腥和人烟，金东贤的歌声是他唯一的净化器。直到这时他才听得见那些曲调，话筒被他抢走了丢在吧台上，金东贤的声音没了混响，直白清脆地罩住了他。  
那只选人的脚尖对准朴佑镇，一下一下晃。  
他想终于轮到自己了，便拨开杂乱的椅子，走近舞台，听那声音最后收尾，绕着他的肋骨转了三圈，他才咬上那只嘴角上扬的唇。

做梦一样。那些繁杂的像眼睛的灯泡、有方向的视线，旋转着在朴佑镇身上聚焦。他感觉到有舌尖绕着自己的虎牙打转，像要磨平了一样来回舔。金东贤抓着小酒保的领口，衣料拧成掐脖子的凶器，勒在朴佑镇后颈上，他痛苦不堪，觉得有火烧身，沉闷得空气能自燃。  
那些恶劣的咬和抓和吮划破了理智，他听见他哥唱小情歌的嗓子哑了，低低地叫他的名字。他应得有些恍惚，不清楚自己是否出了声，就一字一顿，努力地回应着。  
高温要把心脏烤熟了。或者摩擦生热，那些来回在肺和气管里交缠的氧气和二氧化碳也要到达燃点，他抓着金东贤的背拼命地喘，却总觉得不够。  
到最后炸开的是什么他也累得去探究，那些总盯着自己的眼睛也总算像不可见一样移开视线。他双眼终于对焦，看见金东贤眼底的笑却又不好意思。  
关店的时候他半挂在金东贤身上，从卷帘门底下出去时拉拉扯扯又险些摔跤。

酒吧关了两天的门。  
金东贤像不知好歹的发情孔雀，白日晴空朗朗，他就拉上窗帘做，逼得弟弟全/裸站在灶台前做早餐。假期像浸在酒液里，不大的房子从客厅到浴室全是春情。金东贤趴在弟弟背上写歌，叫人零零碎碎地填词，兴起了又要做，拿歌词当情话，往人耳边送，叫软了半张脸。  
家里的冰箱里存着啤酒，朴佑镇翻出来，爱也不想做的时候就点炸鸡外卖，喝冰镇啤酒，找出影碟看电影。  
什么都看，酸话连篇的爱情片、酷炫的动作片，还有无聊又冗长的对话电影、人物传记，动情时金东贤会掉眼泪，朴佑镇就捉着他的手一下下像小狗一样舔着泪痕，咸咸涩涩。  
金东贤喜欢在家里弹吉他，朴佑镇看着他弹，有时会把阳台门打开。夜风往里刮的时候带水珠，弹在弦上呜呜响。  
两天其实过得很快，有老客户打来电话、发来消息，催两个人开业。催的是酒还是歌，还是金东贤，两人不愿多想，开业的那天金东贤又唱了一整晚的歌，朝朴佑镇笑得开了花。

金东贤关张大吉，可有人惦记。街角的无赖找上门的时候金东贤提前回了家，朴佑镇转身锁门的时候被人从后边偷袭——可是未果，来人举着球棒大喊死基佬，动静大得要死，是人都能躲开。  
朴佑镇讶异的地方很多，比如是不是金东贤把他压卷帘门上亲的时候被看见了，比如冲着他来的金东贤的所谓客户有什么脸叫自己死基佬，但他没有多想，钥匙攥在手里露出尖角，他直接给了那人一拳。  
那人长得也颇好看，只是带来的小弟格外寒碜，没有美人的气度，显得怪小家子气。三个人一起冲上来的时候朴佑镇被堵在了门前，他抱着头蹲下去，余光又看到一个人冲上来抓着某小弟的后颈，抬膝往人后腰顶。是金东贤，他又走神了，只是脸上笑刚扯到一半，就有人对着自己的小腿踹了一脚，生疼，下一秒那人被一巴掌拍到脸上，站也没站稳，后脑勺磕到地上朴佑镇都替他疼。  
最后一个是那个美人，脸上一道伤口，从脸颊划到耳旁，见了金东贤泫然欲泣，扯着嗓子喊了声东贤哥哥，用的还是女性称呼。  
金东贤没理他，跪下来问朴佑镇哪有受伤，朴佑镇嘴角破了皮，笑的时候扯到伤口，疼得他呲牙咧嘴，还不忘重复一句：东贤哥哥。  
金东贤凑到人耳边：留着回家叫。

当晚朴佑镇被干得全身发软，红了脸软了舌根，奶声奶气地叫，哥哥、哥哥，激得金东贤气血上涌，翻来覆去地折磨人。  
朴佑镇只觉得烈酒被打翻，鼻腔里熏得醉人，嘴角的伤口被舔/吻拉扯得更大，金东贤吸了满嘴血腥味，还要递到人嘴巴里共沉沦。  
酗酒也没有那么甜。朴佑镇觉得金东贤是酒神，他喊金东贤狄俄倪索斯，黑豹带着他尝发酵的葡萄。金东贤叫他小狗，又叫他女祭司，他跟着攀上高峰的时候指甲刮破了金东贤肩胛，金东贤就咬他，咬下巴、咬锁骨，留了无数个牙印，他问朴佑镇杀死俄耳甫斯的时候在想什么，朴佑镇喘得什么也不顾了，他说东贤欧巴，说酒神大人，我酒瘾犯了。

纵情笙歌的时候酒助兴，他们没日没夜地畅饮，酒精上窜到大脑皮层激起愉悦战栗，就什么都不顾了，手碰倒空啤酒罐，挂在壁上的酒滴流出来蹭了满手，那就可以做润滑。烈酒的瓶子倒塌，玻璃迸碎，狼藉里最适合偷欢。  
欲/望的偏旁也带狂欢。

他们能疯过二十岁。

End.


End file.
